Subsurface safety valves are used in wells to close them off in the event of an uncontrolled condition to ensure the safety of surface personnel and prevent property damage and pollution. Typically these valves comprise a flapper, which is the closure element and is pivotally mounted to rotate 90 degrees between an open and a closed position. A hollow tube called a flow tube is actuated downwardly against the flapper to rotate it to a position behind the tube and off its seat. That is the open position. When the flow tube is retracted the flapper is urged by a spring mounted to its pivot rod to rotate to the closed position against a similarly shaped seat.
The flow tube is operated by a hydraulic control system that includes a control line from the surface to one side of a piston. Increasing pressure in the control line moves the piston in one direction and shifts the flow tube with it. This movement occurs against a closure spring that is generally sized to offset the hydrostatic pressure in the control line, friction losses on the piston seals and the weight of the components to be moved in an opposite direction to shift the flow tube up and away from the flapper so that the flapper can swing shut.
Normally, it is desirable to have the flapper go to a closed position in the event of failure modes in the hydraulic control system and during normal operation on loss or removal of control line pressure. The need to meet normal and failure mode requirements in a tubing pressure insensitive control system, particularly in a deep set safety valve application, has presented a challenge in the past. The results represent a variety of approaches that have added complexity to the design by including features to. insure the fail safe position is obtained regardless of which seals leak. Some of these systems have overlays of pilot pistons and several pressurized gas reservoirs while others require multiple control lines from the surface in part to offset the pressure from control line hydrostatic pressure. Some recent examples of these efforts can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,427,778 and 6,109,351.
Despite these efforts a tubing pressure insensitive control system for deep set safety valves that had greater simplicity, enhanced reliability and lower production cost remained a goal to be accomplished. The present invention provides for a tubing pressure insensitive operating piston. It neutralizes the hydrostatic forces in the control line to a significant extent while running a single control line to the surface. It provides a low pressure compressed gas volume to allow the piston to move when such movement reduces the volume of a cavity between piston seals. These and other features of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawing of the control system, while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be found in the claims.